Requiem
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Zero Requiem widziane przez Suzaku. / Suzaku x Lelouch


Nie. Z tobą jednak coś jest nie tak. Mimo twojej pewności w to, co robimy, wciąż się wahasz. A raczej boisz. Boisz się własnych planów. I po co ci to wszystko było potrzebne, Lelouch? Ach, mogę tak na ciebie mówić chociaż we własnych myślach, prawda Wasza Wysokość?

O znowu. Starasz się to ukryć, ale dłonie okropnie ci drżą. Dobrze, że filiżanka nie jest pełna, poparzyłbyś się.

- Wasza Wysokość, wyglądasz na zmęczonego, powinieneś położyć się spać. - mówię zimnym, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek uczuć tonem. Powinienem cię nienawidzić. Powinienem nienawidzić cię za to wszystko, co do tej pory zrobiłeś. Byłeś moim przyjacielem, a zdradziłeś mnie wielokrotnie. Pozbawiłeś życia tyle niewinnych osób, także tych nam bliskich. I wciąż kłamałeś. Kłamałeś przez tak długi czas, oszukiwałeś wszystkich dookoła.

Nie odpowiadasz na to, co powiedziałem. Z udawanym spokojem dopijasz herbatę i powoli wstajesz. Nie odzywasz się, jedynie wychodzisz z pomieszczenia. Pewnie idziesz do swojej sypialni. C.C. też nic nie mówi, tylko otwiera kolejny karton pizzy, ściskając swojego ogromnego pluszaka.

Jakiś czas temu rozmawiałem z nią na twój temat. Powiedziała mi, że nie zauważyła zmiany w twoim zachowaniu. Wydaje mi się, że kłamała. Spędza z tobą przecież więcej czasu niż ja. Może wie coś, czego nie chce mi powiedzieć. Lelouch, masz przede mną tajemnice do samego końca? Nie mogę tego znieść. Wzdycham ciężko i wstaję. Przechadzam się korytarzami, trafiając w końcu do swojej sypialni. Siadam na łóżku i rozglądam się dookoła. Nic szczególnego, zwykły pokój. I tylko ten ciemny strój, wiszący na drzwiach szafy, przypomina mi o tym, co stanie się jutro. Gaszę światło i rozbieram się. W końcu kładę się do łóżka i tępo wpatruję w jeden punkt na suficie. Nie wiem, ile czasu mija. Ja wciąż leżę i patrzę. Ręce nieco mi zdrętwiały, ale nie zmieniam pozycji. Nagle słyszę kroki, po czym ktoś wchodzi do środka. Lelouch, to ty? Podnoszę się i spoglądam na twoją smukłą, wręcz chudą sylwetkę.

- Wasza Wysokość... - głos urywa mi się w pół zdania. Podchodzisz do mnie i siadasz na łóżku.

- Lelouch. Mów Lelouch. Proszę. - spoglądasz na mnie, a z twoich oczu bije rozpacz. Wyciągasz dłoń, by dotknąć mojego policzka. Jest zimna i drży. Nie odzywam się wcale, tylko przyciągam cię do mnie i mocno obejmuję. Splatasz ręce za moimi plecami. Drżysz cały. Już nie kryjesz się z tym - Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku... - twój głos brzmi niemal płaczliwie. Odsuwamy się od siebie na chwilę, by spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

- Powinienem cię nienawidzić, Lelouch. Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę. Lelouch... - pochylam się, by cię pocałować. Nie protestujesz. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przylegasz do mnie całym ciałem, jakbyś chciał odebrać choć odrobinę mojego ciepła. Nie mija wiele czasu i leżymy nadzy, wzajemnie pieszcząc swoje ciała. Ciszę panującą w pokoju zakłócają tylko niespokojne oddechy i nasze imiona, szeptane sobie wzajemnie. W końcu następuje ta chwila, stałeś się mój. Z twoich oczu płyną łzy. Bólu, rozpaczy, mam nadzieję, że też szczęścia. Ja sam niemal nie zaczynam płakać. Cała ta sytuacja wydaje mi się surrealistyczna. Po wszystkim spokojnie zasypiamy.

Budzi mnie chłód. Przeraźliwy chłód. Podnoszę głowę i zauważam, że jestem nagi, a kołdra leży na podłodze. W objęciach trzymam poduszkę, a nie ciebie. Ciężko wzdycham i spoglądam na zegarek. Na szczęście nie zaspałem. Powoli ubieram się w strój, który kiedyś należał do ciebie, mojego pierwszego przyjaciela, największego wroga, prawdopodobnie też największej miłości. Jestem gotowy na czas. Wychodzę, aby pojawić się w odpowiednim miejscu. Stoję na środku ulicy, z mieczem przy boku. Wszystko idzie gładko, zupełnie tak, jak zostało przez ciebie zaplanowane. W końcu mijam Jeremiaha i staję przed tobą. Ludzie dookoła są zdezorientowani, nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Moje ciało samo się rusza, jakbym stracił nad nim kontrolę. Odzyskuje ją dopiero, gdy miecz cię przebija.

- Lelouch... - udaje mi się jeszcze z siebie wykrztusić, nim z moich oczu nie zaczynają płynąć łzy.

- To także kara dla ciebie... - mówisz słabym głosem - Będziesz obrońcą sprawiedliwości, będziesz nosił maskę już zawsze. - czuję twój ciężar na moim ramieniu. Unosisz zakrwawioną dłoń i dotykasz nią mojej maski. Ile bym dał za to, żeby nie dzieliła nas teraz - Nie będziesz już żył jako Suzaku Kururugi... Poświęcisz całe swoje szczęście dla świata... Na zawsze... - czuję się jak w transie, z oczu wciąż płyną łzy. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widzę, jak spadasz w dół. Mimo nagłej wrzawy, która rozlega się dookoła, słyszę twoje ostatnie słowa "Ja... Niszczę światy... Ja... Tworzę światy." Ze wszystkich stron dobiegają radosne okrzyki "Zero, Zero, Zero", które jednak nie docierają do mojej świadomości. Jedyne, o czym jestem teraz w stanie myśleć to twoja śmierć i to, że nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham.

* * *

><p>- To nie jest Zero Requiem, jak to nazwałeś, Lelouchu. To requiem dla nieszczęśliwej miłości, która była skazana na porażkę od samego początku. - C.C. wypowiedziała w przestrzeń, wpatrując się w czyste, błękitne niebo.<p> 


End file.
